Avengers Vol 1 191
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Senator Fleckner * Senator Reischel * Senator Roosevelt Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******* **** ** *** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Icemaster Cometh | Writer2_1 = Frank Miller | Penciler2_1 = Frank Miller | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Icemaster has frozen New York in an attempt to create a new ice age. The Human Torch shows up to stop him but is no mach for Icemaster's powers. Thinking quickly, Torch throws some Hostess Fruit Pies at Icemaster. The real fruit filling warms Icemaster up, causing the city to thaw. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * | Notes = * Ms. Marvel makes a rare mention of her "seventh sense flashes", an ability that figured prominently in her solo series (which had been discontinued by this time) but was rarely mentioned afterwards. When Rogue later absorbs her superpowers, she never is shown to use it. * This issue resolves the ongoing plotline of Gyrich's intrusive, dictatorial demands on the team. Gyrich will continue to act as the team's NSC liaison but he will fade into the background... at least in this series. He will gradually migrate over to the title the Uncanny X-Men, where he will oversee the development of anti-mutant initiatives for the U.S. government. * It has to be noted that, whether intended or not, there is a vaguely rascist subtext to the Falcon's experiences as an Avenger. The Avengers were forced to accept the Falcon as a member in place of Hawkeye to fulfill a quota, one that doesn't actually exist in real life. Ever since then, the Falcon has been consistently shown to be in over his head and unable to keep up with the rest of the team. By contrast, Hawkeye was given a spotlight issue in #189 in which he is shown more than capable of fighting villains of the Avengers class. In reading issues #181 - 190 together, the inference is that the U.S. government forced the Avengers to fire a competent experienced caucasian team member (Hawkeye) in order to give a job to a less capable African-American hero (the Falcon). Publication Notes * The second story is an ad for Hostess Fruit Pies. Unlike other Hostess ads, this one doesn't take place in Earth-51914, but rather the Prime Marvel Universe. This is confirmed by Icemaster's appearance in - , and , which lists this issue as his debut. Continuity Notes * The Grey Gargoyle previously appeared last issue and will appear next in . | Trivia = * The character Margo Neil is a jokey meta reference to the then-current "Superman: the Movie" blockbuster. Ms. Neil is drawn to resemble actress Margo Kidder who portrayed Lois Lane in the film. A famous scene from the film depicts Superman visiting Lois at her penthouse apartment, which is very similar to the one depicted here. Also, Margo Neil's name combines the names of the two most famous actresses (at that time) to have portrayed Lois Lane: Margo Kidder and Noelle Neil. | Recommended = | Links = }}